Mozart is our god
by near-fallin-moon
Summary: Okay guys, this is a magical story about magical things and magical adventures that turn magically stupid. Omish Omi, our magical fairy friend, has a magical dream, and goes on a magical adventure to fullfill it. a little raikim. happy reading!


**Guess what happened guys. I was writing a fanfiction and saved it somewhere but I don't remember where. Booohooo cry me a river. It's okay though, it didn't have a plot anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Who on this site does?**

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there lived a magical fairy. This fairy was a boy named Omish. Omish wanted to become a famous rock star, like Mozart. So he went to go see the magical wizard.

The magical wizard's name was Rai, the greatest thing since sliced bread, because rye can be made into bread. One day (Donnerstag, which is German for Thursday), a fairy came flying through the window, and crashed into the wall next to him.

Rai cocked his eyebrow, looking down at the little yellow fairy wearing flower petals for clothes. "What's your problem?" He asked him, leaning down closer to the floor where the fairy slowly began to stand. "Is it your big head?"

The fairy didn't seem to register any insult. "I am called Omish," he said with pride.

Rai wrinkled his nose. "That's a really weird name," he said.

"I wish to be like, how you say, a rock star!" Omish cried out in his high squeaky voice.

Rai rolled his eyes. "Okay, then go rescue the screaming princess in the tower." He said, standing up to his full height. He pointed toward a tower outside the window and Omish flew up to see. "A giant dragon is holding her captive and she's either screaming or singing or doing something that makes noise. It's very tiring to listen to. And makes it hard to sleep." Rai frowned.

"Okay," Omish agreed. "I will save the princess if you make me like Mozart."

Rai smirked. "Deal."

So Omish, the fairy, set out on his grand adventure. He walked across the yard and came to the tower. Of course, there was no door (don't want to make it too easy, right? I hope you people can catch on to sarcasm) on the front side of the tower. So Omish flew around to the back and flew through the open door on that side.

"Helloooooo?" He called up the giant spiraling staircase in front of him.

"Hello!" A girl's voice called back from the top of the staircase.

"Yeah, hi," Omish said. "Are you the princess?" He asked as he began climbing the staircase.

"Uh-huh,"

"Well, then, I've come to save you," He continued.

"Really?" (this is the part where sarcasm comes in, guys. So imagine this 'really' in the most sarcastic voice you can, and you'll get the picture.)

Omish reached the top of the staircase and fluttered through another door at the top to an unexpected site. There was a young girl with black hair in a flowing pink gown, sitting at a desk playing the computer, while petting an alligator lying next to her. She turned to Omish and smiled gently. Her eyes were wicked though.

Omish didn't notice and was enchanted by her beauty, as were many before him. He bowed to her.

"I am Omish, fairy of the woods," he said.

"And my stage name is Princess Kimi," the girl said, her kind smile slowly turning into a sneer. "And this is my pet," she said, gesturing to the alligator at her feet who began growling. "Named Claire. Her favorite snack is fairies."

Omish blinked. Something wasn't right here…he subconsciously noticed there were no windows in this tower.

Princess Kimi smirked. "I'm glad Rai sent over another one of you. Claire was getting hungry."

Blink, blink, blink.

"But I'm curious as to what your story is. Why did you go to Rai? What did you want from him?"

"Uh…" Omish said, his eyes on Claire. "I wanted to be like Mozart."

Princess Kimi blinked now. "Wow…that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." She said. "Hardly worth asking." She shrugged and Claire began walking forward.

"Uh…" Omish hesitated for a moment. Then he realized he was frozen in shock and couldn't move. How pathetic. An alligator named _Claire_ was going to eat him. What kind of a heroic death is that?

Suddenly, the alligator jumped forward. Omish screamed, expected it to be the last thing he ever

heard, when he heard another sound. It sounded like a crash and then suddenly the alligator was thrown against the other wall, no longer moving (she's not dead, okay? Unconscious.)

Omish gasped. Standing before him, was no other than Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Then he blacked out.

When he woke up, a man was standing over him, shaking him awake. Yes, he did look very similar to Mozart, but now Omish realized he was not.

"Who are you?" He asked, slightly dazed.

"I'm your fairy godmother!" The man said.

Omish blinked. "What???? But I'm a fairy!! How can a fairy have a fairy godmother??? And you're a boy!" He blinked again. "And you're not even a fairy!"

The man laughed. "Hahaha, that was my test to see if you were thinking clearly. My name is Klay. I'm the magical policeman!"

"What makes you so magical?" Omish asked.

"I can create dirt!!! I can make you dirty!!!" He said, waving his fingers.

Omish stared.

Klay sniffed and looked away quickly. "Right, so, turns out these people, Rai and Princess Kimi, were being possessed by a burrito full of beans. I've heard too many beans can turn you evil and whoo they give you worse gas than a pig after takin' a mud bath!"

Omish suddenly wished the alligator had eaten him.

"Oh and they were boyfriend and girlfriend too (that makes this story RaiKim, right? Whoo!!). But everything's okay now, little fellow, alright?"

Omish sighed.

"What's wrong?" Klay asked, kneeling down to stare at the tiny fairy sitting on the floor.

"Well, yes, everyone _is_ okay, but I didn't get to become Mozart!" Omish cried, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well, that's simple. Just hit keys on a keyboard and call it music." He said.

Omish cocked his head.

"On second thought," Klay said quickly. "(Moral of the story) Try to be satisfied with who you are now. You can't pursue happiness. Although Thomas Jefferson disagrees."

Omish looked confused for a moment. Then he nodded. "I see." He smiled then. Suddenly, Princess Kimi and Rai came running in.

"Oh, you poor thing!!" Kimi screamed. "Are you alright?" She asked sounding panicked. She lifted him up in her two hands.

"Whoa, what's up with your head?" Rai asked, pointing. Kimi shot him a look and punched him in the arm. "OW! What??? It's huge!"

"Yes, my friends, I am quite alright. And I have learned a valuable lesson." Omish said.

"Yeah…whatever…" Rai said, yawning. "What do you say we head off to Taco Bell?"

THE END

**Yeah. So, I guess Rai still likes beans even though they're evil. By the way, I don't hate any of these characters so don't get mad about all the possessing and almost dying parts, okay? Bye!! Oh and reviews are fun to read so leave one!**


End file.
